


high off of you

by bvckynats



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, there's some light fluff at the end but mostly smut, this is purely smut, this is so plotless i swear it's only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckynats/pseuds/bvckynats
Summary: When it comes to Tammy, she's always able to easily lead her. Tammy's easy, Debbie likes to think. It doesn't take much to make Tammy soaking wet and begging to be fucked. All the brunette has to do is look at her a certain way and she's already on the edge of orgasm.





	high off of you

**Author's Note:**

> hello gays! if you came here for a plot well then you came to the wrong place, this entire thing is just pure smut. nothing else. hopefully you guys enjoy this rushed smutty fic! comments are always greatly appreciated!

Debbie pressed her thigh into Tammy's center, enjoying the gasp the blonde let fall past her lips. She leaves a trail of kisses from Tammy's ear to her neck, making sure to leave plenty of lovebites in her trail. Debbie's always been one to mark her lovers, especially her beloved Tam-Tam. It's like a reminder to show who exactly she belongs to.

Tammy's breathing speeds up and becomes ragged. Her arousal is already starting to cloud her brain.

"Deb... please," She breathes out. "Please just fuck me."

"Mm, someone's demanding." Debbie bites down on Tammy's neck, making the blonde moan deliciously. "How badly do you need it, baby?" She whispers in Tammy's ear and nibbles the lobe gently.

"So, so badly. God, please, Debbie." Tammy groans and grinds herself onto Debbie's thigh, which is still placed between her legs.

"I love it when you say my name." Debbie picks Tammy up by her legs, wrapping them around her waist, and carries her over to the bed in the room. She lays the blonde down and takes her shirt off afterward. 

Debbie threw Tammy's shirt somewhere on the floor and continued to undress the younger girl until she was only in her panties. The brunette kissed Tammy deeply then started her trail of kisses down the girl's body. She made sure to worship every inch of Tammy's skin and didn't miss a single part of her. She licked, sucked, and bit all the way down to Tammy's lower abdomen. Stopping right where she knew the blonde needed her the most.

"Debbie, please... I need you so badly. I need you inside of me right now. Please..." Tammy begged her girlfriend desperately. She knew Debbie loved to hear her beg and would never fuck her till she was begging for it. Debbie could get off just by hearing Tammy beg and the blonde was fully aware of that.

Debbie grinned up at her and placed a kiss to her clothed center before slowly tugging the panties down with her teeth. Tammy had never seen a more erotic sight in her life. The brunette woman threw the panties across the room and immediately dived into Tammy's wetness, she teasingly ran her tongue up and down her slit just to make sure she had her lover's attention. 

After a few more teasing licks on her slit, Debbie finally pushed her tongue past Tammy's folds and possessively licked and sucked on her clit. Tammy's breath hitched in her throat and she threw her head back, already seeing stars from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

"Debbie! Oh god, yes! Just like that." Tammy moaned loudly, she didn't even try to hold back her loud moans and praises. She was too aroused to care who heard them.  
Debbie thrust her tongue in and out of Tammy roughly and moaned at the taste of her. She couldn't get enough of the incoherent praises coming from her lover, she absolutely loved it, they always managed to spur her on when making love to her beautiful Tam-Tam.

"I'm so fucking close! Please don't stop..." Tammy cried out and wrapped her legs around the brunette's head, trying desperately to get more pleasure from Debbie's mouth.  
Debbie pulled her tongue out of Tammy and went back to sucking greedily on her sensitive nub. "Cum for me, baby girl." She said lowly against her center.

Tammy inhaled sharply, feeling as if her insides would combust as she finally reached her orgasm. Her back was arched and her head was thrown back as her orgasm blissfully came over her. Debbie stopped sucking and instead gently licked Tammy's folds to help her ride out the high. 

Once Tammy finally came down from her peak, she let out a heavy breath and covered her face with her arm. She felt completely drained of all energy.

Debbie pulled away from Tammy's center and peppered a few kisses on her thighs. "You feeling alright, Tam-Tam?" She asked lovingly as she climbed up the bed to lay beside Tammy.

"I've never felt better." Tammy smiled and immediately pulled Debbie toward her for a chaste kiss. She giggled against her lips and pulled back to admire just how beautiful the brunette is. Tammy had never felt more at peace in her whole life. She felt safe and happy right here in the arms of Debbie Ocean.


End file.
